The Tiny Gay Warrior
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: Carmilla loves Laura and all she wants to do is protect her but sometimes even broody vampires need protecting. Laura decides it's time to give Danny a piece of her mind. One-shot.


The Tiny Gay Warrior

"Carmmmmmm!"

"No."

"Please Carm; I'll make it worth your while"

* * *

><p>After spending hours of begging Carmilla to come she'd finally done it Laura had finally gotten her broody vampire girlfriend to say yes to a movie with Perry, Lafontaine and Danny.<p>

The smile on Laura's face grew wider as she quickly grabbed her phone to text her friends letting them know that they were both on their way down to the lounge before jumping on the brunette to embrace her in a tight hug and a quick peck on the lips.

'Thank you for doing this Carm, I know you'd prefer to be doing something else'

'As long as I get to spend time with you Cupcake I'll put up with the ginger squad'

'You're really a big softie aren't you Carm?' Laura chuckled earning her a playful glare.

They were both laughing as they made their way into the lounge, spotting Danny and the others Laura made her way over to them hugging them all enthusiastically before motioning for Carmilla to come over. Smiling hesitantly at her excitable girlfriend Carmilla made her way over giving brief hellos to Perry and Lafontaine and a grunt in Danny's direction.

'Now that you're here we can decide on what film to watch, any suggestions?'

'Godzilla'

'I said no scary films Susan!'

'That hardly classes as a scary film Per'

'No.'

'Aliens?'

'No.'

'Veronica Mars?'

'Are you being serious Cupcake?!'

* * *

><p>After a good 10 minutes of Perry and Carmilla refusing any film that anyone suggested they managed to agree on watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets. As Perry grabbed the disk and put it on Carmilla dragged Laura onto one of the empty two-seater couches. Giggling Laura settled in letting her body mould into the brunette's as she motioned for Danny to sit on the couch beside her girlfriend. Neither girl seemed too thrilled at the seating arrangement but they managed to force a smile for Laura before directing their attention elsewhere. Perry sat next to Danny with Lafontaine sat on the other end. All of their eyes glued to the screen as the film began.<p>

Throughout the length of the film Laura snuggled into Carmilla's warm embrace allowing the vampire to throw an arm lazily around the girl's tiny form and let her fingers dance over Laura's skin, a content smile constantly plastered on her face. Across from them Lafontaine was trying to inform Perry their opinions on Potions being a representation of science. As for the tall ginger, she looked like she was going to throw up every time Laura snuggled into Carmilla.

'Give it back Carm!' Laura squeals interrupting everyone's silent thoughts as she launched herself on Carmilla reaching to grab the cookie held in Carmilla's palm. The vampire just smirked before bringing the cookie down to her lips. 'Mmm, it's so good Cupcake' moaning for emphasis as a pout formed on the smaller girl's lips. Carmilla's smile widened as she took in the sight and wrapped her arms around Laura giving her the last bit of the cookie, placing a kiss on her forehead.

'Dude, you're so whipped!' at this the vampire growled but diverted her attention back as she heard her girlfriend chuckling lightly.

'Oh, leave her alone Lafontaine' Perry nudged them nervously, then smiling at the sight of Laura looking so happy. Danny looked angrier now as she took in the sight of the smiley girl and her snarky girlfriend, muttering things under her breath about 'stupid dead girls'.

'I need more soda!' Laura announced rising up to scurry out of the room before anyone could even react. Carmilla shook her head laughing at her girlfriend's obsession with sugar before reaching into her bag to retrieve a book to bury her head in. Seeing this as an opportunity to express her discomfort Danny turned to the others with an enraged expression on her face. 'This is so stupid. Why are we entertaining this, it's sickening' the redhead spoke in a harsh whisper.

'I know this is upsetting for you Danny but can't you just try and'

'And what Perry, watch the vampire's history repeat itself and see her hurt Laura?!' her voice was getting shakier as she tried to remain calm and quiet.

'Don't snap at her Dan, it's not her fault you're upset.'

The vampire's eyes never left the book but she could feel herself listening in to their conversation, regretting it after she'd heard who it was about. She could feel her eyes watering desperately telling herself that _vampires don't cry_. It was at this exact moment that Laura skipped back into the room with a fresh batch of cookies, some soda and a glass of blood for Carmilla. The harsh whispers stopped as they greeted Laura. Carmilla was shaking as she snapped her book shut and got up to tell Laura she was going back to their dorm to sleep. Giving Carmilla a goodbye kiss she jumped on the couch to watch the remainder of the film. With one last look at her girlfriend harping on to Lafontaine about Hogwarts houses Carmilla left the room fleeing to the comfort of her dorm room.

* * *

><p>It was late when Laura returned to the room, it was dark but she could clearly make out the giant Black Panther curled up on her bed its giant head lying still on her yellow pillow. Careful to not scare the sleeping figure she made her way over to the bed crouching down to run her hand through its silk fur. Stirring the cat looked at Laura's form before closing its eyes and curling tighter into the pillow. From experience of her girlfriend in cat form Laura had come to realise that Carmilla only took the form of the huge black cat when she was afraid or upset. Sighing Laura stroked the panther's fur softly smiling as she heard Carmilla purring. 'If you're going to steal my pillow and cover my bed in fur the least you can do is let me on as well' Laura whispered nudging the cat with her hand. Carmilla shifted uncurling so that Laura could lie down before curling around the girl and nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck. Her heart broke as she heard the cat's whimpering, her grip tightening as she rubbed circles along the cat's back and whispered reassuring words into her ear. They fell asleep entwined with one another, the cat and the human.<p>

Laura woke up to an empty room, rubbing her eyes she called out Carmilla's name to be met with silence. Not a second later a puff of black smoke appeared revealing a fully dressed vampire clutching 4 new packets of blood in her arms.

'Sorry cutie, I didn't realize you'd be awake'

'The bed felt cold without you'

Getting up Laura made her way over to Carmilla placing a chaste kiss on her lips before sitting down on her computer chair and grabbing a leftover cookie. Carmilla perched herself on her own bed watching the human with a bemused expression. They sat in a comfortable silence before Laura decided it was time to ask Carmilla a few questions.

'So, do you want to talk about it?'

Carmilla said nothing but instead lay back against the wall and closed her eyes.

'I just want to help Carm' persisting Laura gave Carmilla a soft smile. Again she was met with an empty expression as the vampire brought out her book and began reading.

'Hey come on Carm, you can talk to me' Laura tried again moving closer to her girlfriend. She waited looking at Carmilla with her head buried so far in the book it could have swallowed her. Huffing Laura got up before entering the bathroom grumbling about her _stupid grumpy vampire._

A single tear rolled down the vampire's cheek as she fell back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>After coming back from her lecture Laura was happy to see Carmilla in a better mood. Entering their room she was greeted with a warm hug and a kiss, pulling back to see a smiling Carmilla. Sitting on Carmilla's lap Laura nuzzled into her side peppering kisses on the vampire's neck. She could feel Carmilla smiling as she brought Laura's face up to hers, their foreheads touching.<p>

'I love you Laura, you know that right' the vampire asked her voice sounding almost nervous, not something that Laura was used to. 'Of course I do Carm, why would you' Laura was interrupted by the three gingers all bursting through the door. Blushing Laura quickly moved to sit beside Carmilla shooting daggers at a smirking Lafontaine. Carmilla rolled her eyes and turned to face the new occupants of their room. 'Not to be inhospitable but what the frilly hell are you imbeciles doing here?' she snapped making Perry jump back in fright. Ignoring Carmilla completely, Danny turned to Laura.

'We came to see if you were up for a movie marathon with us in the lounge. What do you say, Hollis?'

'That sounds awesome Danny' Laura then turned to Carmilla with pleading eyes.

'Eugh fine creampuff but you owe me' the vampire reluctantly said earning herself a squeal and a now very excited Laura bouncing on the edge of the bed.

'It's okay if Carmilla comes too right guys?'

'Of course' Perry smiles warmly at Carmilla earning a slight smile in return, whilst Danny looks on annoyed. 'Oh great so now they come as a package deal' Danny mutters leading the group back into the lounge.

For the majority of the first film they all sit moderately quietly having little conversations here and there but by the end of the credits in the next instalment they are all having a lively debate about Hogwarts houses.

'I would totally be in Hufflepuff'

'Hate to break it to you L, but you'd be in Griffindor with Summer Society over here'

'I don't value bravery though, I value honesty and kindness like a hufflepuff would!'

'You're brave and true like a Griffindor Laura, is what Lafontaine is trying to say'

'Wise words Per, which is why you are a Hufflepuff'

'Are you idiots done yet? I'm trying to read.'

'Well we all know who we'd be in Slytherin' Danny deadpans receiving a grunt in return.

'For your information Big Red I wouldn't be in Slytherin I don't value ambition and slyness as great personality traits. I like being smart and I love books, I would most definitely be in Ravenclaw.' Returning to her book, she missed all of the open mouthed expressions following her response. Laura grinned knowing her nerdiness was rubbing off on the badass vampire.

'Slytherin is where the monsters go' Danny mutters to herself, causing Laura's head to snap up her eyes narrowing in frustration.

'That was pretty rude Danny.'

'Hey cupcake it's fine'

'No it's not fine. Danny you have been rude to Carmilla for months now, I get that you don't like her but it's not much of a surprise that she doesn't like you either. After everything that has happened, everything that she's sacrificed the least you could do is to show a little respect. Carmilla is my girlfriend and I won't have you constantly trying to undermine her and make her feel bad, she doesn't deserve that especially not from you.' Laura was stood up at this point; everyone was silent as her voice got louder. 'Carmilla has her flaws but she saved all of our butts and she's really trying here. All I wanted was for my girlfriend to get along with my friends, for us to all hang out but your constant insults are getting really boring Danny. I love Carmilla, I know you may not understand it but please respect it.' With this Laura stormed out of the room, Carmilla hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>'Laura, wait up' Carmilla yelled, running to catch up with her girlfriend. Grabbing Laura's wrist she pulled the girl closer. Without a second to let Laura breathe Carmilla had their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Laura's hands flying to Carmilla's waist pulling her in closer as she attacked her lips. Breaking apart the two girls stared at one another both speechless. After a minute, Carmilla spoke again.<p>

'That was incredible Laura; I've never seen you be so headstrong before'

'I wasn't going to let her talk down to you again Carm, you deserve more than that'

'I love you so much Laura' Carmilla said kissing Laura again softly trying to pour every emotion she had into the kiss. Laura smiled happily as she used her thumb to stroke the vampire's cheek.

'You called me Laura, not going soft in your old age are you Carm?' Laura remarked smiling when Carmilla threw her head back and she didn't think she could ever hear such a beautiful sound.


End file.
